Vg cats:001 The pretender
by Dreadmaster231
Summary: Next update will most likely not be out till June/July of 2012
1. WTF

_A good day to die_

_**Leo Leonardo II **_**Pov (sleeping)**

**Apartment: 11:30 am **

_Leo…..Leo…Leo! You better fucking wake up god dammit _a voice said

_(Sigh) typical Now I'm going to count to three if your not up by then you wont wake up…..EVER the voice said angrily_

_1.….2 Leo was starting to come too as he heard the empty threats…._well at least he thought they were empty

_3 ready or not the voice said_…..as it was about to deliver a terrifying death blow to where Leo's head would have been had he not rolled over to his right in time and landed on the floor on his hands and knees just as the bed had broken in two down the middle. Leo looked up to see what was going on and noticed Aeris was pissed(_or looked like she was_) more so than normal. She stared at him all the while readjusting her wrist from the recent punch. He noticed something was different about her...real different like her aura it wasn't the same normally she was a happy angry now she looked like she could go on a killing spree and not be fazed .(then again she seems like that when she has her thing) Leo thought. Then the pissed off Aeris jumped the bed and landed on Leo feet first causing him to fall on his back and nearly breaking his spine or paralyzing him for good, (_either way it would still suck_) he thought to himself. "Ow Aeris your really hurting me this isn't funny" Leo said in pained. "I know it hurts that's why I'm doing it" Aeris replied in angst. "well could you please stop"? Leo asked pained. "why should I" Aeris replied this time with a little more evil tone. "well for one I can't breath and two what is wrong with you?" Leo asked trying to get out from under her with little to no avail. "awww…is the whittle baby hurting from his chest?…here let me make it better" she said as she sat there on his chest choking him Leo couldn't hold on any longer his vision started to blur and all seemed lost (_hell it might as have been_) he then heard a loud boom but was unconscious to fast to learn of its origin.

**Aeris (Cole) Pov (awake..ish)**

**Apartment: 5:00 am**

***Yawn* "**ugh dammit mom its still dark out" aeries said as she stared at her ceiling remembering how her mother woke her at the crack of dawn to get ready for school when she was younger. Aeris sat up on her bed holding her blanket to her chest unintentionally and looked around trying to remember what she had done last night. remembering the little get together with friends (_no family_) she remembered Xander and Tyler bobbing for apples, jack taking pictures of the party (_I've got to remember to ask for some copies…oh god I hope I didn't do anything stupid…_._**OH GOD I HOPE LEO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID**_),tobi was over in a corner doing something she couldn't remember. what ever it was its to late to worry about that now. after reminiscing about it she decided to get out of her room she turn to the side of her bed and stood up immediately feeling a cold front coming in she looked down and droped the blanket in curiosity and notice she had no clothes on. She screamed (_it's a wonder why Leo didn't wake from this but that's loop holes for yah_) the started to panic running trying to get dressed looking for clues as to why she had no clothes. She found a note to her self dated last night at 10:00 it read.

_**THE NOTE**_

_**DEAR MYSELF THIS NOTE IS TO ENSURE THAT I DO NOT FREAK OUT AND KILL LEO FOR WAKING UP NUDE. THE REASON WHY IS BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLEAN SLEEPING WEAR OR UNDER GARMENTS.**_

Aeris finished the letter and getting dressed and started to move towards the door but noticed one last line of writing.

_**P.S. THE DOOR IS DEAD BOLTED SO DON'T WALK INTO IT.**_

To late Aeris walked into with a loud thud(_again why is Leo dead asleep?_) she got up mutering she unlocked the door and looked at the time 5:30(_damn that long?_)the thought the door opened and she looked at the living room(_a lot cleaner then expected_) then she noticed something people were still here we a few like 1 or 3 couldn't tell for a fact dr. hobo was here(_wait doctor hobo oh he is gone like a Twinkie at a fat convention_) she picked up or actually dragged the hobo out the door and onto the side walk he wasn't fazed she didn't care…much. she walked back to the room to identify the other sleepers one was xander she woke him up and he left with a goodbye and c you later the last attendant was Johnny evil guy(_why was he here ever since that incident with me, him, Mrs. Leonardo, and Leo he was never really accepted as an ally let alone an acquaintance_)well what ever the situation Aeris woke him (_quite vigorously I might add_) he was awake and aeris told him to leave he did…but not before he tried to sell her something.

**Johnny evil guy Pov (asleep)**

**Apartment: 6:00**

_(I like to dance with yah and hold real tight…..all the way till yah loose yah sigh…cuz I know what I did was right oh yeah…"wake up"…ride em like a cowboy…"get up"!…..ride em take em and eat em like a cowboy…"oy nut munch wake up") _Johnny woke with a bitch slap(Ow bitch) Johnny thought "what do you want I'm sleeping' Johnny said half ass like "I know.. in my apartment get up get out" Aeris said. "ugh.. oh…all right I'm moving but before I go can I show you something?" Johnny said "is it another retarded product of yours? "yes" Johnny replied "n.. on second thought yes….yes I would Aeris said (_why am I actually going to buy from this weirdo I do not know…maybe I can find some thing to mess with Leo_) **you would**! Wait i mean you would? Johnny was shocked Aeris never buys from him…he had the perfect item(s) for her and Leo…. "here take a look at these Johnny said handing her a bottle of unmarked pills "what are they"? Aeris asked "what ever you want them to be I guess maybe you and Leo could take one each and figure out what they do?" Johnny said with a smirk Aeris just gave him a dirty look (_although….you never know with this guy…I guess I could try it out what's the worst that could happen I mean its not like im going to become a sex crazed bitch or something….right or try to rip of Leos head then brutally rape his dead body _) "eh what the hell I'll buy it" Aeris said and gave Johnny the money "good at least you wont regret it" Johnny said as he walked out the room.

**Aeris (Cole) Pov (awake)**

**Apartment: 7:00 am**

(_at least I wont regret it what's that mean? _) Aeris thought to herself (_ah probably nothing just forget about it_) she looked at the time (_7:00 already damn Leo should be getting up soon and I'm still drowsy damn… maybe these pills can help keep me up?_) she took the bottle and read the back instructions(_take only one a day and do not do strenuous activity random side effects may occur such as heightened senses, increased sex drive, over aggression, increased strength and shut down of mental status…hmmm doesn't sound to bad…wait did I just say that? What is up with me today I think I've been around Leo to much but still some of these side effects don't sound to bad in my view_) she opened the bottle and took a pill and laid the bottle on the counter she then walked into her room picked up some clothes and put them in the washer then went and sat on her bed and used her laptop. She checked her face book accounts and saw no new information.. yet, She checked her emails…none, she checked her fanfics…empty. She then went to see if any new vg dogs came out yet.. nope( _dammit Scott if you weren't out punching random peoples face sand pissing them off and getting drunk afterwards maybe you might be able to actually update more often_) she thought she looked out the window and saw snow a lot of it but noticed something weird she was getting really hot she checked the thermostat it was at it norm of 76 degrees (_hmmm….the pills!) _she ran to them and look at the back again nothing on getting hot maybe it was her imagination no she was sweating to much she went to the bathroom and splashed herself in the face to try and cool her self down she ran into her room and changed cloths in to something cooler. It didn't work she became frantic and over heated she looked at the time 10:00 she thought (_I cant let Leo see me like this he'll freak….I'll freak_) she ran into the bathroom again this time taking a damp towel and wrapping herself around in it slightly cooling down but her body generated so much heat the towel dry up in about 15 minuets at this time Aeris had only her a white t-shirt and purple shorts on trying to stay cool she laid on her bed staring at the ceiling she looked at the time 10:40 she closed her eyes and blacked out.

**? Pov**

**Apartment: 12:00 am **

Boom! The door blew down and a figure walked out of the smoke and stood scanning the room and he saw her strangling Leo he said stop she didn't noticed he then grabbed something from one of his pockets and threw it. It hit Aeris on the head almost knocking her on the ground she sat stunned he noticed she was just wearing shorts and a flimsy white t-shirt(_why that especially in this weather?) _he ran to them Aeris still stunned by the concussion soon re awoke and began to attack the new person he dodged and blocked each blow but knew he couldn't do it for ever Leo still mildly conscious was starting to breath again. He stared at the event happening be for him and got up and took a blunt object(_thick enough to knock her out but soft enough to not hurt her_) "I'm sorry aeries Leo said before it went blank"


	2. Pills Here!

A good day to die

**Leo Leonardo **_**II **_**Pov (awake)**

**Apartment: 1:30 pm **

Leo was sitting in a chair thinking to himself(_what went wrong? Why did she just attack me out of nowhere its not like I just pissed her off…again_) then a figure walked in the room it was pants man. "thanks for the save" Leo said "don't mention it" pantsman replied "hey how did you know I was in trouble?" Leo asked inquisitively "well aside from the fact that I was waiting at the door for about 30 minuets I heard fighting or technically a beat down so I blew the door down" pants man said nonchalantly Leo looked over to the door "I noticed" he said sarcastically "would you have preferred me not to and let you die?" pantsman asked "no…I guess…Ahh its just been really weird today.. hey wait why where you waiting out side our door" Leo asked "I came to pickup a pair of pants I forgot last night" pantsman said as he walked out of the kitchen sliding past Aeris's unconscious tied up body "We still haven't figured out why she attacked me?" leo said standing up and walking over to crouch in front of Aeris "My guess she just lost it and decide to beat the shit out of you once and for all" pants man said walking next to leo. Leo stood and walked into the kitchen then noticed a pill bottle on the table he picked it up and stared at it looking for a name tag (_No luck… dammit well there are instructions here_) Leo thought as he read through the side effects(_take only one a day and do not do strenuous activity random side effects may occur such as heightened senses, increased sex drive, over aggression, increased strength and shut down of mental status_) he reread the side effects the looked over to pants man and ushered him over pants man took the bottle and opened it popped out a pill and examined it "well…sorry to say but I don't know what the hell this is" he said looking at leo "ugh what the hell?" a voice in the back said

**Aeris (Cole) Pov (unconscious)**

**Apartment: 3:00 pm**

(_hmm…where am I? what the hell?…grass…oh I know where I am…do I? this place looks familiar oh I know where I am now. the hill…the fools hill…oh great what did I mess up this time she said as she walked up a hill and sat down. "on the contrary you really bad to say the least and don't blame it on your friend" a voice said behind her "ok…is this going to be a recurring thing?" She asked without turning around "only if it needs to be" the voice said "dammit… why are you always so calm and often times right?" she said "what make you think I'm always calm… and right for that matter?" the voice said sitting down next to her. she looked at him he was an exact version of Leo. {why wouldn't he be an exact replica of Leo ?…I mean its my mind.. but why is it him all the time} she thought to herself "its always me because of what you feel for him" he said "dammit this is why I always hate coming here because for some reason we get on the subject of having feelings for him" she said standing up "well maybe if you'd tell him maybe you wouldn't keep jumping to this subject" he said standing as well. He got closer to Aeris and then kissed her then spoke "well… sorry to say but I don't know what the hell this is" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her over the hill) "ugh.. what the hell!" she screamed as she started to regain consciousness she looked down to find her self tied to a chair she looked around and saw Leo and pants man behind her both holding padded bats "what the hell is going on" she asked looking around "I don't know why don't you tell me why you went all ape shit on my ass earlier" Leo said getting closer to her "what the hell are you talking about … when did I go…" she said but stopped and looked at Leo as he sat down and stared at her. "yeah you almost killed him.. he would had died by strangulation…by you if I hadn't have came in at the right time" pants man said as he leaned on the frame where the door used to be. "what happened there?" Aeris asked looking at the gaping hole that used to be a door "I happened" pants man said as Aeris became more puzzled "can you please now explain why you tried to kill Leo" pants man said crouching in front of Aeris. " I don't know.. all I remember is getting up, kicking out some stragglers, taking some pills from Johnny, getting really hot, then blacking out" Aeris said recalling everything she could remember "wait you bought some pills from Johnny?" Leo said walking over to her he then grabbed the bottle of pills from the table and shook them in her face "are these those pills?" he asked looking her in the eye "ye…yes.. Leo those are them" Aeris said still looking confused. "hmmm…." Leo said as he opened the bottle and popped a pill into his mouthy swallowing it afterwards "what did you just do?" pantsman asked_

_kinda short but i was just trying to get something out befor it was to late(lolz)_


	3. A brief update

An important status update

I am sorry if you are ticked off because you where reading but what needs to be said cannot be said in just authors notes.. I am sorry for the inconvenience. First off I would like to explain what this thing is for. Its obviously a status update that will be posted on all my stories here on . These will hopefully be added every 2-ish months or so. They serve only to inform you of new information or other wise chapter additions and updates. They will however also be ways for you.. The reader(s) can give feed back on.. me the author. in this particular update I will be bringing up some new info on many of my (3-ish) stories as well as future projects and updates on the attempted but fried animation projects.

Please read the following summaries and then list accordingly which one you like the most/interest you the most and which you would read least often. The follow are summaries for ever story. I have written and will write. Keep in mind since I do not have the same space issues as I do in fan fiction some will be more detailed than before. although they may sound… a bit ..okay they are lame but at least I'm trying.

(1)Vg Cats: 001 the pretender. Rated T-M

What if Leo truly died what would happen? Is Aeris capable of killing Leo…if not what about…Dominating him? How screwed up can life get for someone who lives in hell already? Only time will tell or a fast forward button witch you use is entirely up to you

(2)Vg cats: 002 Baseline disaster. Rated T-M

How far can leo go without losing sight of his goal? What choices will he make.. and if he makes them can he or will he even regret them. Time is running out and Aeris needs help. but is she really worth saving? And what does he gain from saving her…

(3)Vg cats: 003 ViGi _quest_. Rated T

Leo and Aeris are trapped in Leo's nodded Xbox 360. Which can play any game ever created. Now they are forced to fight they're way through each and every video game they have aver played in hopes of beating the system and ultimately escape. But little to they're knowledge things can get real tricky in cyber-space. what secrets lie deeper than Leo's cheat codes?

*(4)Vg cats: 004 Hollow Limbs. Rated T-M

Say your at home screwing around with friends and then…boom all hell breaks loose.. What do you do…sit in your room and hide like a little girl till it passes over or do you go and see if you can make it out alive…oh and by the way you got like seven people depending on you…. Unfortunately for leo this becomes reality and it BITES hard

(5)Vg cats: 005 White hell. Rated T-M

10 days till Christmas… its going to be a vary red Christmas in deed.. I hope you brought an umbrella because guess who's coming…back to town.. Oh and he's bringing friends.. lots of friends. Its going to be a smashing event.

*(6)Vg cats: 006 Die Glocke. Rated M

Set in the 1939-1945 world war II era. Follow Leo as he lives his life as an SS trooper and his adventures and downfalls as he is inducted into a top secret Nazi war program known only as DIE GLOCKE, deals with relationships that could get him killed, and be hunted down as a traitor to the father land. (all is historically accurate)

*(7) Vg cats: 007 blood bowl. Rated K+

Read as Leo and Aeris get into a massive argument and are unsuspectingly put into command of an army of zombies(squirrels included) and vampires.

* stories that have not exactly made it to the computer yet.

Again please on the reviews list all these title from which one you will read always to which one you will read the least.

THE ANIMATIONS

I am sorry to say but due to some really funky weather I'm having. It fried my development computer. So now anything I had on there is gone… which is basically everything… but all is not lost I still haz the script so we are save-ed. So due to that incident ima be on a bad hiatus period for most of my computerery deeds. But thank god I got an iphone so now I can surf the interwebs and still got to some of my favorite sites. So as said before not all is lost.

Oh yeah I am also going on a writing haitius till I can type up enough chapters so just letting you know but I will still ocasionaly work on the forum RP Vg


	4. Damages

General Pov (awake)

Apartment: 4:30 pm

"What I did was test these pills myself" Leo said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Leo you dumbass… You don't know what effects those will have on you" Pantsman said

"Well obviously that's why I took them…douchbag" Leo said sticking his tongue out.

"You know what if you die or some weird ass thing starts sprouting from your ass crack don't ask me for help" Pantsman said leaning on his a wall.

"Well what ever happens I'm still wondering what the hell happened to me" Aeris said walking into the room from the kitchen with a mountain dew.

"Hey is it breezy in here?" Aeris asked… just then Leo looked over at her he hadn't really noticed it before but she had barely any clothes on. He saw her with a thin white t-shirt kind of see through and she had really small shorts on. Just then Leo noticed he had a boner…he tried to hide it inconspicuously but because the wind blew through and open window. It blew Aeris shirt up and Leo saw under it at that moment everything went weird… well at least for Leo anyways... he had a freak nosebleed then aeries noticed Leo holding his crotch and his nose then looked at herself and put them together in her mind.

"leeeooo... you are dead" Aeris said as she geared up to give Leo a beat down... this time fully conscious.

"Oh...no...Not again" Leo said now fearing for his life. He ran to the bathroom and Aeris gave chase. Pantsman was shocked at the event playing out before him. He ran after Aeris. She was in front of the bathroom door banging on it. Leo was obviously on the other side. Pantsman grabbed Aeris on the shoulder and tightened Aeris let out a yelp as she felt the pain

"Stop... acting like a two year old... the wind just blew your shirt up and it caused Leo to be shocked" Pantsman said still holding on Aeris's shoulder

"Let...go...of...me" Aeris said stopping from banging on the door. She now stood in front of Pantsman looking him directly in the eyes. He hands were balled into fist so tight that her usual pinkish paw skin color was now a dark reddish white.

"No...Not till you cool down" Pantsman said still holding on Aeris's shoulder.

"aww...to bad" Aeris said as she started to go into a crouch and turn 60 degrees to her left causing Pantsman to be lifted and slam against the wall behind her with a loud thud he slid down to the floor leaving a huge indentation in it. She grabbed Pantsman's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. He regained consciousness and noticed he was being dragged and tried to free himself but Aeris kicked him in the side.

"ahh...Dammit that hurt...let go of me" Pantsman said as he got back on his feet. Aeris stopped and tried to knock him back down but he dodge the blow and delivered one to her stomach then he slipped his leg behind hers and dropped her on the floor. She landed with a loud thud. She grabbed Pantsman's leg and bite into it. He delivered a loud yell and started to kick her in the head.

"Let go of me...you crazy bitch" Pantsman said just then Aeris grabbed his other leg and knocked him back down. She stopped biting his leg and grinned as she then put her knees on both of his legs. She held up one of her hand and expanded her claws. Aeris rarely ever let anybody know she had claws but she did take care of them every day. She slashed down on Pantsman's crotch...he screamed in pure agony. She laughed hysterically at Pantsman's pain. He was literally bawling his eyes out in pain and a small pool of blood started around the area them. Then for no real reason Aeris fell over to pants mans left unconscious. He laid there unable to move due to the unbearable pain. Then he was unconscious as well

Leo Leonardo III Pov Apartment(bathroom): 5:00 pm

Leo sat on the toilet trying to dry his bleeding nose. All the while listening to Aeris beat on the door. He looked in the mirror he still had a residual blush from the events past. He stood staring thinking. (uh...dammit I really wish Aeris didn't always try to kill me... but damn she was hot...especi...wait what am I thinking she's my friend not some eye toy...god knows what would happen if I did anything like that...wait I did like 5 minuets ago)Leo sat wondering...then he noticed the banging stopped he went over to the door and put his ear up to it. He heard talking. then he heard a loud slam and then I went silent for a while he stood waiting then he heard more slamming and finally a loud scream he was about to open the door but then felt really weird...kinda dizzy he sat down on the toilet but then he gained a massive headache it was unbearable. So much so that he fell to his knees then landed on the linoleum floor he was in tears and he couldn't feel anything but pure pain in his head it felt like his head was being hammered repetitively but some unknown object. He couldn't concentrate his mind was a blur all around him was like nothingness yet it was something. He tried someway to alleviate the pain he smashed his head into the mirror. Causing it to break into hundreds of little pieces many stuck in his head. Off in the distance he heard a loud scream and then silence but he couldn't keep it in thought he felt blood oozing on his head he decided to try and see what was wrong but was stopped dead in his tracks By another massive migraine this one worse than before. He rolled on the floor bleeding and crying and screaming in pain. Then all was null Leo stood up and faced the door he opened it and walked into the hall and looked to his right and saw the two bodies lying on the floor. He walked past them and found jacket and put it on he walked to the front door stared at it turned around walked back to the unconscious Aeris and Pantsman he stood over them unwavering unfaltering. Then he too collapsed for no reason. He dropped with a loud thud that shook the apartment.


	5. Medicinal woes

Beep…Beep…Beep

"Ugh…What…WH...Where am I?" Aeris thought as she woke up from being unconscious. She opened her eyes only to be greeted by a bright light. She cursed as she quickly reclosed her eyes. She waited for awhile thinking to herself trying to recollect what she did before she woke up...but everything came up blank. She decided to reopen her eyes. She did so slowly and only to a small squint till her eyes adjusted then she opened them fully. She looked around her area. (_A hospital...how the hell did I get her and why am I here?_) She though. She then noticed that she was wearing a two-piece silky like clothing. It was kind of like a pajama but nicer. She then noticed that was all she had on. (_Great…so I'm unconscious in a hospital…all I got is some P.J. pants and a P.J. button shirt… way to start the day) she_ thought to her self. She looked over to her left and noticed the huge window which would explain the bright and blinding light she encountered. She continued to look around she finally noticed that there was a curtain blocking her from the rest of the room. She stared and noticed another figure on the other side. She didn't bother trying to contact him she just stared at it for awhile, and then tried again to remember past events. She still couldn't remember anything so she tried harder but still nothing came yet she didn't stop. Till she felt a sharp pain in her head she quickly reached for her temples in pain and tried to hold them to attempt to subdue the pain. Unfortunately it was too much for her as she gritted her teeth she flew backwards on the bed beginning to cry due to the pressure and pain. The pain caused her body to move uncontrollably like a seizure or a spas attack. The electro-cardiogram next to her was literally hopping with energy. The EKG was showing that Aeris's heart rate was bouncing between 100 and 150 BPM. She was literally going into cardiac arrest. She began to foam at the mouth and she continued to spas uncontrollably. Then her vitals had just flat lined the door to the room burst open and several voices were spouting commands. A doctor had said dammit and requested an immediate defib unit one said to move the other patients. Another person asked for another I.V. and a stretcher. An orderly pulled in a defib unit and activated it. He then ripped open her buttoned shirt causing certain things to jiggle and the orderly took the shock pads while another lubed them. Then they placed the pads unit on her chest.

"Ready … clear" the oderly said as aeris's body jumped of the bed

"dammit..increase to 150…ready..claer" the orderly said as aeris's body again nearly leaped off the bed. The EKG had a small beep

"again..increase 200…ready clear" the efib units thumped another electrical pulde intoaeris's nody. All that came was another small beep…and a small spaz in her arm.

"time of death… 3:45 pm…" someone said as the orderly putt the defib unit away. But then a beep appeared on the ekg. The doctor shrugged it off

"probably just residule energy…no need to get hopes up" the doctor said..but then another beep came then a few more till a steady stream of low beeps appeared.

"what the hell?" someone said. As the doctor examined the EKG

"I guess the resusitation..was successful" the doctor said as aeris uddenly burst from lying on the bed. She swung up and made a large gasp for waved to and fro for a little while and was trying to figure out what happened. Then she noticed who was in the room with her and that her shirt was wide open. She squeked and fixed it.

"maam are you ok?" the doctor asked aeris

"um.. i…i…d don't know she replied looking dumfounded

"Ma'am you went into cardiac arrest and died… we tried to resusitate you 3 times…but your heart did not respond" the doctor said. Stareing blankly

"wait…how?" aeris asked

leo pov

(_my head why is it killing me..and why do I hear screaming?_) leo thought as he woke up from sleeping. He opened hie eyes to notice that he was in a hallway. He tried to lift himself up but coulnt because he felt a sharp pain in his back and his for head. He reached for his head and felt it was bandaged.


End file.
